Leaving the Hellmouth
by theexpert31
Summary: my first buffy fic so be gentle. takes place at the end of season 3 told by an orginal character


I looked out of the bus driving down the road. I see what is behind me. I drive by a pass and on toward the future. The life I ounce knew is gone and I'm heading toward a new a hopefully better life. It will be a new town with new friend and new adventures. I want to forget everything. I want to forget the daemons, forget the pain and death of my friends, forget… her  
  
It wasn't that the life I was leaving was all ways bad. In fact it was the normal happy go lucky life. It was like Dawson Creek with shiny teeth and girl straight out of Tiger Beat magazine. It was simple easy. I thought I knew the world, I thought I knew sunnydale. That was until I met..her…The slayer. She brought in the world where vampire and giant teenage eating snakes were real. She brought me in the world where Sunnyvale stood on a Hell mouth and some girl was the only thing standing between us and totally destruction  
  
Looking back I guess I've should of known. There were thing that didn't. There was the odd number of deaths in the school, the missing persons, the day I brought a dog costume for Halloween and then spent the rest of the day licking my testicles. You know …. The little things. I had heard of Buffy before. She was the girl know one really knew, the girl who burn her last high school to the ground. She was the girl who hung out with some Jail bait chancing guy name angel. I guess Buffy and her gang should of stood out. First of no one stays in the Library THAT much. I all ways wonder how 3 amazingly attractive people could manage to be outcast. I also could of swore I saw her fighting what looked like Billy Idol and some retarded chick. Now that I think back those two were probably star cross vampires or something. Something out of an Ann Rice novel  
  
I think it was mostly denial. I rather believe what I wanted to believe. The day before graduation we had to be force out of that belief. We were force to stand together. Dander gave a speech to go to arms. XANDER of all people. He was the class clown but now he was talking word that made tears come to some people eyes. He seems so determined. Normally I always see him making jokes but this time he was serious. He opens our eyes to what we all new. There was darkness in the air. We all knew this deep down. I mean there were flying monkeys at and Juliet play.  
  
I still wasn't sure I would fight. I'm the black guy. We all ways die in these thing. It these type of fight we normally say stuff like "YOUZ crackers are crazy I'm out of here" before getting stabbed. Or we take the bullet for a hero. I thought why should I do that. I'm really never going to see these people ounce I go to college. I could stay home covered in crosses while saying my prayers and the Romeo watching 7th heaven on TV. I decided I could do that. I've been running from the truth for to long. This one time I was going to fight. We all gather together, Geeks, nerds , Jocks, etc for one goal. It would make Martha Luther King cry. We were bonded by a common goal, To kick some major ass  
  
We sharpen our stakes and sword and got ready. The mayor gave a speech. He probably was picturing us as packs of stickups with legs. He then change. Change into the a giant snake daemons but he wasn't going to have an easy snack. We took out of weapons and started fighting. Vampire and humans fought each other making the school ground a bloody battlefield  
  
I saw Jonathan desperately trying to hold a daemon back with a hostee snack treat. He was screaming "no impossible you can resist the fruity goodness". I shoved a steak in the vampire that was attacking me. The vampire body turn to dust. I helped him up and went back into the fight. The sounds of screaming and broken bones filled the air. I held a salve sword that I got from an Antique shop and shoved in the vampire skull splitting it like a melon. I had a gun in my pocket as I walked up the school steps. The guns wouldn't kill them but it sure as hell slowed them down enough to steak. I walked up the steps firing. I saw a ball of fire and head the sound of an Explosion. I was knocked back several feet in the air  
  
I woke up in the bushes. I heard sound of the ambulance. I was all scared up ad couple of people helped me up. I looked up at the burning high school. I was carried to the ambulance. On the way I saw Buff talking to that Angel guy. She seem to have tears in her eyes. He battles were still going on. I truly feel sorry for her. But I was getting the hell out of sunnydale. I was thinking of Going to LA. Wolfman and Hart hiring interns. Maybe there I can have a normal life 


End file.
